inevitablefatefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Vox
Tom Vox was a human male general in the Zypherian Army who was instrumental in defeating the Dark Empire during the Empire War. He was the son of the legendary warrior Taru Vox and Mary Vox, the nephew of Falcon, the cousin of Wolf, Pan, and Cougar, and the brother of Miles Vox. Vox was briefly known as Lord Omega while under the mind control of Dark Master near the end of the Empire War. Vox followed in his father's footsteps to become a great warrior and protect Zypher from evil. While he never fought on the same battlefield as his family members, Tom participated in the Great War of Zypher, defending his home world from Dark Empire forces. Near the end of the war during the Battle of Tahu, Taru died at the hand of Kami, one the Dark Empire's most feared agents. This resulted in Tom and Miles parting ways to cope with the loss in their own methods. While Miles, left Zypher to hunt down renegade members of the Dark Empire, Tom stayed to hone his warrior skills with their cousin Wolf should the Dark Empire try to conquer Zypher once more. The Rise of Tom Vox Two years following the end of the Great War of Zypher, Tom and Wolf attempted to apprehend Matt Starkiller, a scientist developing weapons for the Dark Empire. While they failed in capturing Starkiller, Tom took this as a sign the Dark Empire may be returning to try and conquer Zypher once more, so he suggested visiting Worthington, a friend of their fathers', at his laboratory. Worthington informed Tom and Wolf that their fathers predicted this would happen should they fail at defeating Dark Master, the supreme leader of the Dark Empire, and left three sacred weapons for Tom, Wolf, and Miles. For Tom and Miles, Taru left them the Swords of Vox, which were constructed by the very first Vox and passed down through the generations, and Wolf was given the legendary Wolfblade. Worthington instructed Tom to contact his brother, whom he had not heard from since Miles left Zypher after the war, to get him to come to the meeting at Worthington's. With luck, Tom was able to get a hold of Miles and discovered he was already on his way there. Miles reunited with his brother revealing he succeeded in tracking down and apprehending the Dark Empire assassin Ivan Shade in a mountainous region of Zypher. Much to everyone's surprise the terror alert sounded as Tom presented Miles with one of the two Swords of Vox. So Worthington suggested the trio go see what caused it while he tried to locate the Dark Empire's base. Encounter with Kami Tom, Wolf, and Miles arrived in an open field near Worthington's lab to find Kami with two other Dark Empire agents, the scientist Matt Starkiller and Ivan Shade, whom Kami had broken out of prison. Three duels erupted as Tom fought Kami, Wolf fought Matt, and Miles fought Ivan. During the battle, Kami tried to lure Tom to join the Dark Empire by complimenting him on his power and skill with a laser blade, but Tom rejected the offer. Tom eventually bested Kami in combat and spared his life so he could arrest him. In a twist of fate, Kami feigned defeat to see if Tom would try and kill him, revealing he had the upper-hand all along. Angered at Kami's deception, Tom attempted to kill his opponent but Kami was able to use instant transmission, transporting himself back to the Dark Empire base using his dark powers. After all three Dark Empire agents retreated, Tom and Wolf returned to Worthington's lab while Miles went to take care of a loose end. When they arrived, Tom and Wolf discovered Wolf's sister Pan was at Worthington's waiting for them. Pan warned Tom not to fight Kami as he nearly died fighting the foe near the end of the Great War of Zypher. Tom believed he was now stronger than Kami and will be able to defeat him next time. Worthington informed Tom and Wolf that he was able to pinpoint the Dark Empire's base to a tower in the Impirica sector of Zypher so they departed and sent Miles the coordinates to meet them there. On their way, Tom and Wolf are assaulted by Dark Master's Wraith Minions who posed little threat. Tom believed he was now stronger than Kami and will be able to defeat him next time. Worthington informed Tom and Wolf that he was able to pinpoint the Dark Empire's base to a tower in the Impirica sector of Zypher so they departed and sent Miles the coordinates to meet them there. On their way, Tom and Wolf are assaulted by Dark Master's Wraith Minions who posed little threat. Storming the tower When they finally reached the Dark Empire base, Miles was there waiting for them. They broke in with ease only to be confronted by a squad of Wraith Minions commanded by General Bronthice. Tom and Miles went on while Wolf stayed behind to finish off the Wraiths but they came across more Wraiths in a recreational room on one of the base's higher floors. After swiftly defeating all the Wraiths, a wounded General Bronthice appeared to challenge Tom to a duel. Tom thought it to be an easy fight and told Miles to go on without him. Miles complied as Tom engaged in combat with the general. Bronthice taunted Tom and took his laser blade, which only angered the latter. Tom, overcome with dark energy, quickly defeated Bronthice and disarmed him. Without a second thought, Tom killed Bronthice. Tom rushed on to find Miles waiting to enter Dark Master's throne room, at the top of the tower. When they enterd the room they saw Dark Master sitting in his throne with Kami and Ivan Shade at his sides. Wolf arrived just in time for Kami to call Vox forward. Miles took a step only for Kami to declare he was referring to Tom. Miles engaged in a duel with Kami as Wolf goes to fight Shade leaving Tom to stare down Dark Master. Dark Master tried to lure Tom to join him as Kami did before. Tom refused and they fought. Tom seemed to have the upper hand and was ready to kill Dark Master, but like Kami, he used instant transmission leaving Tom alone in the throne room. Tom ran off to find Miles in the same situation and they went together to look for Wolf. On the first floor of the tower they found Wolf standing over the lifeless body of Shade. After Miles complained the bounty for Shade was now null since he was dead, the trio departed the tower. Standing right outside were Dark Master, Kami, and Matt Starkiller. Dark Master promised Tom will become his newest apprentice and Tom retorted vowing it will never happen. Dark Master swung his laser blade at Tom beginning another battle. Kami went after Miles and Starkiller after Wolf. As Tom fought Dark Master, Tom appeared to have control of the battle. Dark Master pushed Tom away and used instant transmission once again. Tom then vowed to kill Dark Master no matter the cost. Calm before the storm The next day, Tom, Miles, and Wolf reflected on their victory of defeating Kami, Shade, and Starkiller. Wolf suggested they may need to seek a higher power in order to beat Dark Master. While Miles departed to engage in meditation, Tom and Wolf proceeded to Worthington's to celebrate their accomplishments. At this point, Tom, Miles, and Wolf departed ways once more to train individually and try to connect with the Force, a magical energy field with a light and dark side, as instructed by letter left behind by Taru before his death. While the three were separately training, Miles and Tom stayed connected but they were unable to contact Wolf. Revenge of the Dark Empire Three years after the defeat of Kami, Starkiller, and Shade, Tom was alone training at Nob Hill. While walking a wooded trail, Tom saw Dark Master standing before him. Dark Master called out to Tom to come strike him down. Tom complied and drew his laser blade to slice Dark Master in half. When Dark Master hit the ground Tom looked down at the body to see himself under Dark Master's hood. On the run Tom immediately woke up from the dream, laying on the ground at Nob Hill. He pondered on the meaning behind it as a laser blade appeared at his neck. The person holding the blade revealed himself to be Blaine Starkiller. He told Tom he wanted revenge for the death of his brother Matt, mistaking Tom for Wolf. Tom told Blaine that he was not Wolf and used the Force to trick Blaine that a masked man nearby was Wolf. Blaine ran and tackled the masked man who was actually Blaine's partner Cougar. Tom ran off to discover he was unarmed. He looked behind himself to see Blaine and Cougar chasing after him but also spotted his laser blade clipped to Blaine's belt. Tom used the Force to retrieve his weapon. Blaine was confused, unaware Tom was able to use the Force. Tom declared he was not Wolf, rather Tom Vox the protector of planet Zypher. Cougar said it will be an honor to kill Tom and a two on one fight broke out. Tom found himself overwhelmed by Blaine and Cougar so he used the Force to knock them down and ran into the woods to hide. Tom was able to lose Blaine and Cougar and took this time to call Miles on the communicator to ask for assistance. Miles assured Tom he would be there soon. Tom didn't hear his pursuers and exited his hiding place. When he left the woods, Blaine and Cougar spotted him and ran to engage him. Tom was able to deflect their attack for a moment but was pushed to the ground. Out of nowhere, Miles appeared to save Tom at the last moment. Blaine ran to chase after Miles and Tom was left to fight Cougar. Tom was able to gain the upper hand against Cougar but sustained an injury to his right forearm. Tom had disarmed Cougar, but the later used instant transmission to disappear. Tom regrouped with Miles who experienced the the same with Blaine. Tom went on to explain why Cougar and Blaine were chasing him so they departed to Worthington's. Behind the scenes Tom Vox was portrayed by Tommy Highland in the films ''Inevitable Fate'', Inevitable Fate Episode I:[[Inevitable Fate Episode I: The Rise of Tom Vox| The Rise of Tom Vox]], and Inevitable Fate Episode II: Revenge of the Dark Empire. He was created by Scott Highland for Inevitable Fate. Vox was named by Tommy Highland after himself and the Star Wars Legends character, Wade Vox who appeared the video game Star Wars: Demolition ''as a Jedi in training competing in Jabba the Hutt's Demolition Games. Original ''Inevitable Fate In the original film Inevitable Fate, script written by Scott Highland, Vox was the prince of the planet Tahu. He disagreed with his father, King Toru Vox, when it came to fighting against Kami's invasion forces. Toru tried to convince Tom that fighting Kami was suicide due to the last time Kami attacked and his army killed over 600,000 Tahu troops but Tom stood to protect the planet. While the film was never completed, due to budget limitations and the need for more cast and crew than was available at the time, the script was. In the script, Prince Tom Vox went on to fight the warlord Kami in vain resulting in the death of himself, King Toru Vox, and his eldest son Gobon Vox. Tom's youngest son Goban Vox would eventually go on to avenge their deaths and prevent Tahu from falling into slavery. The victory was not without sacrifice as Goban died in the final confrontation with Kami, taking a blow meant for the family's servant Worthington. The script ended with Goban saying, "Worthington lives on," leaving the servant to become the next king of Tahu. Tom's mother Tom's mother Mary was named by Adam Woodruff during the ''Rasta Interview Type Show ''when Rasta, portrayed by Christian Highland, asked Miles what the name of his mother was. Tolan Vox The character Tom Vox would go on to inspire Tolan Vox in the reboot novel.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rise of Tom Vox Category:Revenge of the Dark Empire Category:Dark Empire Category:Zypherian Army